The present invention relates to a process for reacting hydrogen fluoride with esters of fatty acids, to reaction products produced by the aforementioned process, and to various uses for the reaction products.
German Pat. No. 551,787 discloses a process for the reaction of fatty acid glycerides of vegetable and animal origin with hydrogen fluoride. In the disclosed process, triglycerides are reacted directly with hydrogen fluoride at temperatures less than 100.degree. C. As reaction products, polymers are obtained having a degree of polymerization which varies as a function of reaction time.